


Reassurence

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Feels, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky’s unsure if this is a dream, so he needs reassurance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Motionless 7b WILL be posted later on today! So stay on the lookout! :)

All of this time trying to get away from Hydra once and for all took longer than I wanted, but no matter what I did, they always seemed to show up. All it took was a phone call, one call and I was spiraling back down into their grasp. They took her right off the fucking street, I should’ve been there for her. Protected her. But now they have her and they had me right where they wanted me. I was told to come alone or my precious (Y/N) would be killed on the spot. I didn’t even need to think twice, I left as soon as I could. Of course, I was a huge idiot and never bothered to tell Steve where I was going, because the whole thing was a trap. All they wanted was to bring Winter back and they used (Y/N) to get me. So I’m back where I was all those years ago, stuck in this godforsaken chair, the chair that took everything I loved and cared for away from me. (Y/N) was currently tied down to a chair in front of me, clothes ripped off of her, her body beaten up to a pulp. There was nothing I could do to help her, all I could do was just watch her, helpless.

I struggled against the restraints as the man punched her stomach again. She was so weak she couldn’t even groan out. The Hydra agent looked pleased with his work and smirked at me as he washed her blood from his hands.

“You know for the famous Hydra Assassin, you’re not that hard to catch. Especially with the help of your personal fuck toy over here.” I glared at him, I wanted to wipe off the grin on his face. He laughed as he crouched in front of (Y/N), “I have to hand it to you, though, you picked a good one. She’s tough, you two would make a great pair. It’s a pity, though,” he lifted her chin to face him, “that the love of your life is going to kill you.” My heart stopped when those words reached my ears. I looked towards the man with wide eyes and he just gave me a sly smile.

“Yup, with just ten words and one command, you will have no choice but to comply and live with the fact that you killed your girl.” He was now standing in front of me, hands resting on the head of the chair. He was right, I was completely helpless in this situation and boy was he happy about it too.

“You bastard.” He patted the side of my face and stood next to (Y/N) with his arms crossed.

“Oh, you’ll thank me later. But now I can’t wait to see this, any last words, (Y/N)? Considering what’s going to happen next isn’t going to be very pleasant.” I fought against my restraints that held me to the chair, I frantically looked to (Y/N). Blood dripped down her face as she looked at me, a small smile formed on her face. ‘I love you’ she mouthed to me, I quickly forgot those three words as they were replaced by the ones I never wanted.

“Longing, Rusted, Seventeen…..”

* * *

 

I jolted out of bed, taking in my surroundings right away, attempting to understand where I was exactly. But all I was met with was the sounds of the New York streets below and the rustle of sheets. I quickly whip my head around to the other side of the bed. (Y/N) was sleeping peacefully, a small whine made it past her perfect lips. I watched as she stretched her arms above her head then rub her eyes, looking at me.

“Babe?” She sat up fully, her hair falling off her shoulders, she was there, alive and breathing. She was safe. But I wasn’t 100% sure, this could be just another Hydra trick in order to get me to comply. I need to know if she’s actually okay, I need the extra reassurance. “Bucky, what’s wrong? You’re crying, shit, what happened?” She looked so worried, her eyes were full of concern and love. She reached up and wiped away the tears from my damp cheeks, I leaned into her touch. (Y/N) was here, screw Hydra, my girl was actually here, this wasn’t a dream. I pulled her close and buried my face in her neck. She ran her fingers through my hair and spoke comforting words until I was able to breathe normally again.

“Are you okay?” She whispered into my hair.

“I just had a nightmare, doll, I’ll be okay.” My response was muffled from her neck.

“You don’t seem okay, Buck,” she didn’t sound convinced, “but I’ll be here if you ever need to talk about it. I won’t push you, though, I’m just worried for you.” How did I ever deserve her? (Y/N) was always there to comfort me, she wouldn’t pressure me to talk about it, she’d just be there. If I needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to distract me from my own thoughts, she was there. She always let me take my time. But seriously, how can she put up with me? Especially since I woke her up at the crack of dawn.

“H-Hydra found me, (Y/N), t-they had you too. Said they wanted Winter back, he wanted me to kill you! I c-couldn’t do anything, I could’ve killed...I can’t...I-” I clutched onto her tighter as flashbacks from the nightmare returned. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed her hands down my back.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Bucky, I’m right here. I’m alive, I’m fine, nothing bad’s going to happen. I’m not going anywhere.” She pulled my face away from her neck to face her and kissed my lips softly.

“I just need to know you’re okay. That you’re real, I need to know.” I asked her by slipping my shaking left hand under her shirt onto her hip. She smiled encouragingly and placed her hand on top of mine, “Whatever you need, Bucky, I’m not leaving.”

(Y/N) cupped my face softly as I rolled her onto her back and hovered over her. I kissed her everywhere I could, placing open mouth kisses along her stomach as I pushed her shirt up. I looked up at her for approval, she nodded and lifted her arms, letting me take it off completely. I left marks on her soft skin of her chest, feeling her uneven breaths as I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth, kneading the other between my fingers. We never went back to sleep, she let me do whatever I needed to reassure myself that she was alive. I rememorized her soft curves, the way her skin felt against mine, how she felt when she was wrapped around me. The soft cries and moans she’d make when we moved together. I wanted this moment to last forever, but she was here alive and with me. And that was all I needed, my girl in my arms. 


End file.
